Cold
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Kitty was having a cold on her trip to San Ricardo. A certain orange tabby cat is willing to take care of her. Rated T for.. being a rated T fanfic..


AUTHOR NOTE: I'M BACK! When I'm browsing Puss in Boots fanfic, I realize that there's no fanfic tells about what would happen if Puss or Kitty was sick. So, here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots, if some random guy said that I'm just breaking his video game console, I DIDN'T DO IT!

* * *

"HATCIIHH!" Kitty rubs her nose again. Kitty was on her way to San Ricardo to visit her friend, Puss in Boots. After a several hours of a journey, she suddenly got a cold (plus fever..)on her trips to San Ricardo. She finally made it to the desert. Just one more hour trip, and she'll finally reuniting with Puss. But, because of her cold, the trip probably will become longer than she thought(because she's walking, not riding a horse or anything..)

"Heh.. if I didn't catch a cold, I probably meeting with Puss by now! Hatciiiih! Stupid cold.." said Kitty, still walking. Until a several minutes of walking, she finally see San Ricardo town. It was already night, so everyone in the town already falls into a deep sleep. Kitty feels like she was gonna faint.

"No, I shouldn't get fainting. What would happen if there is a bandito who wants to catch me, or San Ricardo guards found me? I can't get that kind of risk.." Kitty feels her head was burning(from the fever..) and dizzy. She was sick, really sick. She knows what would happen if she fainting right now(beside, she's an outlawed..). Unfortunately, The cold won against her. She's finally fainting because she has a fever, cold, and from exhausting(sick people should _**not**_ get exhausted). She didn't even realize there's someone was watching her fainting. The person rushed to Kitty, carries her, and brought her to his house..guess who? Nah.. I'm not gonna make you guessing much longer, that person is Puss in Boots..

Puss carries Kitty to his house, put her on his bed, and wrapping her with a warm blanket. Puss didn't know why Kitty was fainting back then, more importantly, why she is here? In San Ricardo? Puss's didn't need his answer for the first question right now. When he puts his paws on Kitty's forehead, he suddenly realized that Kitty was having a cold( from knowing she has a fever?)

"Whoa! Kitty has a fever! No wonder she was fainting back there.. But, if she has a fever, shouldn't she gets some rest ?" thought Puss. Puss saw how pale Kitty is, assuming that she has a cold.

"Maybe I should take care of her, so she can feels better again." Thought Puss again. He then sits next to the sleeping cat(Kitty) and caressing her.

" Her fur feels soft, she looks beautiful..wait? what I'm just saying? Kitty is my friend. A very pretty she-cat.. what the? Why I suddenly thinks that Kitty is attractive? She is my friend, right?" thought Puss. He didn't realized that he actually has a feeling with her and so does with she is. He examined her closely. "Kitty looks beautiful when she asleep.., oh wait? What?" thought Puss.

"I wish Kitty feels better already.." thought Puss again. But not for long, because suddenly a soft moan can be heard by Puss. Kitty slowly opens her eyes only to see Puss was sitting next to her. Puss almost gasped about how Kitty's eyes were sparkling like a blue ocean.

"Puss? What happen with me? And.. where am I?" asked Kitty. Her voice making Puss awakes from his thought.

"Eh.. You're at my house. I wonder..why are you here? At San Ricardo? And, are you having a cold?" asked Puss.

"I..I was about to visit you.. but..right at the middle of the trip, I've got myself a cold." Kitty answered Puss's questions with a little bit stutters. "HATCCHIUH!" and Kitty sneezed, again..

"Well, that cold is really knock you off.." said Puss, smirking. "But, why you want to visit me?"

Kitty was blushed. It could be from the fever, or.. could it be she has _certain feeling_ on him.." I.. I can't answer that.." said Kitty still blushing, while she rubs her nose. Puss smiling at her behavior.

"What ever it is, you have to rest. Because, you've got a cold and.. you must be tired from your trip." Said Puss. He then wrapped her with an extra blanket because, the weather outside was chilling and Puss doesn't Kitty's cold gets even worse.

Kitty falls asleep instantly, when Puss leaved his room. "I'm glad Kitty was here. Now I'm no longer feel lonely anymore..wait..what am I thinking?" thought Puss, quickly smacked his head mentally.

"Why I'm thinking like that? Why I keep thinking about Kitty? She just my friend, why would.." thought Puss, until he realized something. Yes, he finally realized why Kitty was here, why he acted awkward around Kitty, why he keep thinking about Kitty.

"Am I in love with her..?" thought Puss. "Is she came to visit me because..she loves me..?" Puss looking back to Kitty, who were asleep. Puss got to admit that Kitty does looks _cute_ when she's asleep.

"It is.. I'm in love with her.." said Puss, slowly. Unknown to Puss, Kitty didn't completely asleep. She heard Puss's words. The one about he admitted that he loves her. When, Puss was about to leaves, Kitty softly calls him.

"Puss? " said Kitty. Puss surprised a little bit.(because he thought Kitty was still asleep..). Puss looking back to Kitty.

"Did you mean that?.. I mean.. do you really love me..?" asked Kitty, blushed(from fever or what?) Puss was shocked to hearing this, he didn't knows that Kitty just heard what he just said (with actual hope that she didn't heard it..). Puss feels very nervous at this. He didn't know what to say. Until..

"Yes.. I _**really**_ mean that.." said Puss. He didn't expecting what happen next. But right now, Puss feels Kitty's soft lips touching into his lips. She was kissing him, or he was kissing her, or both. He can feels her tongue was bruising against his.

But, the perfect moment suddenly shattered after Kitty sneezed hardly, and accidentally hit her head into Puss's nose..

"Auch.." said Puss, rubbed his now in pain, nose. "Heh.. I guess you still need to heal first." Said Puss again, he then cuddles Kitty. " Are you feeling better now?"

" Well I guess after that kiss, I feel _**a lot**_ better now.." said Kitty, kissing Puss on his cheek.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for my bad my grammars on this fanfic! That because I'm an Indonesian and English is not my first language..And I'm so sorry about my errorness in this fic.. By the way, if you guys like it, please review!


End file.
